Lucky to be together
by Just obsessed
Summary: My name is Em. Now thats out of the way, the first thing you should know about me is that I'm a giant fangirl from Harry potter to Ouran. Well it's not every day characters from an anime share their newly found fandom with you right? This is what happens when the Ouran clan show up in my house during a Harry Potter marathon.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky to be together**

My name is Em. Now that's out of the way, the first thing you should know about me is that I'm a giant fangirl from Harry potter to Ouran. Well it's not every day characters from an anime share their newly found fandom with you right? This is what happens when the Ouran clan show up in my house during a Harry Potter marathon.

Like almost every lonely weekend I share with my cats it end's up being a Harry Potter marathon all day, everyday. Anytime I'm interrupted I end up hissing at the interrupter and shoving myself back into my world I know I'm meant to be in but unfortunately only in my dreams. Seeing that it was already 9:30pm,the lack of food in my stomach I went on a very large adventure into my kitchen in search of movie food. Naturally making many bags of popcorn and any junk food I can find, re-arranging my comfortable nest I created on my couch. I quickly ran to the bathroom before I started Prisoner of Azkaban so I won't have to interrupt myself or miss any part of the movie. Returning into the room I find the Ouran clan on my couch looking uncomfortable or confused, I somehow manage to keep a straight face (which was almost impossible, I mean really who wouldn't be screaming their heads off?) and go into my nest and start the movie. I get many stares and finally Kyoya speaks up.

"Umm miss where are we and who are you?" Groaning and stop the movie before anything even happens. I answer any future questions or possible questions quickly and probably rudely.

"I'm Em, you're in my house which is in America. I know who you are you're from a manga called Ouran. I don't know how you guys got here or will be leaving so you can stay here until we figure that out. If you're hungry or thirsty feel free to raid my kitchen which is across from this room. The bathroom is down the hall, and we can figure out sleeping arrangements later. Right now we are watching Harry Potter and a bunch of stuff happened that goes into to much detail so I will play you this video so you will be somewhat caught up." They all look at me as I open my laptop and start playing Harry potter in 99 seconds, and ending it up to this movie.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude, I'm a very huge fan of this and have been watching this all day and I am not stopping. You may look around my house since no one is home if you get bored you can explore but do not leave the yard if you go outside please. I don't want to go on a person hunt at night. Any questions." Everyone shook their heads in the "no" motion and finally clicking play. Everyone watches in confusion of whats going on but with the crazed fangirl look on my face no one asks. The first scene with Fred and George comes on and the twins faces go into a bigger shock and everyone puts their eyes on them.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHO ARE THEY!" They asked kind of panicked.

"Fred and George, you guys are like the Asian muggle version of them SHHHH."

"If anything they're like us, we're not like them." They continue

"No they're older so YOU are like THEM!" I counter back. The door opens and Honey comes in with slices of cake I guess they made after I told them they can raid my kitchen. Mori comes in after holding a few cups and passing them around to their friends. Tamaki tries cuddling with Haruhi but she slaps him with a pillow and goes behind the couch that leaves a small space in the corner between the back of the couch and the wall. It's not really that big and still manages to fit perfectly. But my mind and soul is fixated on the magic I desperately wish I was apart of so I didn't see how he did that. We get to the part where Katie is floating in the air after touching the necklace. Everyone starts freaking out a little if not overly dramatic like. I glance over...

"HOW DOES THIS NOT CREEP YOU OUT?"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES!"

"HARUHI DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU."

"I'm fine senpai."

The twins saw me staring at them.

"IT'S OKAY KAORU I'LL PROTECT YOU! Hikaru..." They were kind of surprised their charms didn't work on me. Since I showed no emotion towards their twincest, so hard to hold it in.

"Aren't you going to fangirl?" Hikaru asks confused.

"See I'm a huge HUGE fangirl..." I start explaining.

"So what does that have to do-" Kaoru starts asking

"I fangirl so much to the point where my mind is CLOUDED AND FILLED ENTIRELY which leaves no more room for me to do that, so if you please SHHHHHHHHHH." I finish. I see Kyoya and Mori smile slightly out of the corner of my eye. And continue to watch my fantasy life, finally refocusing to the movie where it seems its just a hole in my wall. I am so focused right now that Sebastian and Ciel (Claude maybe) could fall through my ceiling and I still wouldn't even notice.

Time passes and its about 20 minutes before the movie ends, which makes me feel sad and happy and I'm still trying to figure out how that can be. If my Aunt Helen - wait whoops quoting an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT FANDOM HERE (that I also happen to be apart of hehehe...) And someone starts moaning.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH HOW MUCH LONGER OF THIS MOVIE ITS BEEN WAY TO LON-"

"IT'S ALMOST OVER SHHHHH." The same person moans more. The fact that I'm colliding two fandoms here makes me feel like a fangirl hero, I don't know why honestly. It makes me feel POWERFUL like Thor or Jenna Marbles. Okay now I'm getting off topic. The movie ends which makes me feel sad, one less movie towards the end of my childhood. And the cheer of the moaner begins having me turn on the light which is Tamaki. Kyoya stand up and so do I and we shake hands having a better introduction then before without any amazing interruptions. I don't think the fact that a host club has quite sunken in yet, lately a lot of things haven't been sinking in, it's pretty weird. Anyway after a proper introduction I try to imagine how my siblings and parent's will react to this. I picture it along these lines

"Hey mom dad while I was watching Harry Potter, I find a small handful of people from one of my favorite anime's in the family room can they stay here until we think of a way to bring them back home?"

"Well sweetie since this is how it normally works in these kinds of stories of course, you can have a bunch of complete strangers live in our house that somehow manages to have more then 10 people sleep on some form of comfortable furniture."

But being a little more realistic it would be along the lines of this...

""Hey mom dad while I was watching Harry Potter, I find a small handful of people from one of my favorite anime's in the family room can they stay here until we think of a way to bring them back home?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, they're complete strangers. We don't know them. But we can't leave them alone. So what do we do? I guess the only thing we can do is let them stay."

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Weirdly enough that's what actually happens thanks to Kyoya's crazy powers and Tamaki's kindness and offer's of help whenever needed, they get to stay.

So that is the beginning of how the host club is going to stay at my house. And that night, I realized it was my duty of a crazed fangirl to have the two fandoms collide.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky to be together

So you know how I usually have my lonely Harry Potter weekend marathons with my cats? Well now they won't be so lonely due to the fact that my parents are crazy enough to allow seven (might as well be) complete strangers to stay at my house. Well since they're living with me now, they get to watch Harry Potter movies and eat food with me all day long until we get fat and die. (Adventure time quote that was unexpected whoop, haha not really). Everyone is still asleep and being the early bird that I am or night owl that I've become I am completely awake at 5:24 am.

I probably have only gotten about 3 hours tops, and it's kind of painful. Have you ever gone two days with only an hour of sleep? I don't know about you but for me it was painful, extreme cramps and dizziness plus crankiness and lack of sleep I was a mess. But luckily I got 3 hours so I should be perfectly fine. I started up my laptop and was in the mood for crepes, it was probably the knowledge I have of these guys and since Tamaki is French and crepes are French and pretty much pancakes without a leavening agent and Ricky Bobby said crepes are pretty good and I wasn't hungry enough for a bunch of pancakes so instead I'll have crepes. That's the logic that goes through my mind with only 3 hours of sleep. So I go hunting around the internet looking for an easy crepe recipe since almost everything I make somehow manages to become messed up and hunt around my kitchen for the right ingredients and fruits for my crepe cravings. Luckily I find strawberries and blueberries, not a bad way to start my soon to be interesting morning.

Well finishing my eh crepes and re-watching some episodes from Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and fangirling loudly, I look for the rest of the Harry Potter movies. When I realized how much energy I randomly received I threw on my headphones and a fun energetic song and started running around my house swinging myself threw the doorways, I can't believe it's only almost 7:00 why can't I have this much energy all the time? While swinging threw a doorway I bump into someone. It was the one and only Mori.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Not yet."

"Do you want my energy?"

"..."

"I'm going to continue running around the house so excuse me."

"How long have you been up?" That is the most I heard this guy speak.

"Since 5:30ish." And finishing the small conversation I continue my running and I pass him several times as he drinks what i'm guessing is tea since the kettle went off not to long ago. He smiles probably thinking that I'm crazy. Then he rubs his temples and face before laying his head on the table next to his cup. I offer him breakfast again and finally accepts, this time I decide with pancakes because crepes made me paranoid that I was going to burn them. He ate them and by the time he finished Hikaru and Kaoru came out and consumed eggs. Around 9:00ish mostly everyone was up and so we continued Harry Potter, I was nice enough to let them watch the first two so that they had an idea of what this is about. It was around 2/3:00ish and they wanted a break.

So after deciding what to eat for lunch, we all agreed on subs from a sub-shop down the street. I wasn't sure if they were going to like it or not since they were use to eating fancy things well most of them. They offered to pay as a small thanks but I pointed out that they didn't have the correct currency and told them to relax about it. Digging into our subs of choice we ate far from silence. We kept eating bits of each others sandwiches that ranged from California cheese stake to turkey to meatball sub. A few girls stopped and stared at the guys and they flirted with them and somehow managed to make them leave. We finished lunch and walked back to my house.

And what awaited us was the next Harry Potter movie, Goblet of Fire. We all got comfortable as we could, but as we watched Hermoine doubt Fred and Georges homemade aging potion, something got into my feels and as they fought as old men, I felt the tears coming on and kinda ran out of the room it didn't help when I saw Hikaru and Kaoru laughing together. I hoped that no one followed me out but unfortunately that didn't happen. I was surprised that it was Tamaki who followed me into my room, which was covered in hunger games poster, Harry Potter stuff, paper lanterns and paper cranes taped onto my ceiling. and pictures of my friends drawings on my orange walls. He looked at me with worry and curiosity.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing really, probably lack of sleep."

"I know somethings bothering you, so why not just tell me."

"You'll find out." He took a deep breath and came out a calmer voice

"Please tell me."

"It's just something I read online that has to do with that scene, but I can't say because it'll spoil it. You'll have to watch until the last one." We both walked in the room and finished watching the movie in small amounts of tears for Cedric's death and the thought that he went into the Twilight movies. But that clears up when Dumbledore tells Harry that he set the curtains on fire and I laughed a little more when Ron said he wasn't hungry. But no one else understood why it was funny. Usually the last scene with Luna sticks to my mind, I never really knew why it was just one of those things that did. We had another short intermission, everyone decided to roam around my house while i was busy looking for Half Blood Prince. How did I know that well the sound of people laughing and trying to hold it it and that when I walked out of the room no one was in there.

"Guys? Hello? MARCO!..." I guess they were playing hide and go seek with me.

"You know when I say Marco you're suppose to say polo back." Do these guys not know the rules to childhood games. Then again we floated on different surfaces. I thought of a hiding place a 16 year old who rarely played these games would hide. And since I don't have a giant maze in my yard...

I run into my room and check everywhere, my closet nope. My curtains nope. If you're suggesting the bed, it has another roll out underneath so it would be hard to fit under there. But I do check in my parent's room and nothing. I go in my sisters room and I find Mori in her closet and Honey under the bed.

"GOTCHA! HAHA CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

"You still have 5 to go."

"Yeah.."

"DANG IT!" I thought of all the places I hid inside as a child, a smile came across my face. THE BATHROOM. I had the 2 hosts wait in the family room and I snuck into the bathroom. Quietly closing and locking the door. I swing the shower curtain open AAAANNNNNNNNNNND I caught nothing... Oh wait I look inside the tub hey there Kyoya.

"found ya."

"It seems as though you did good job."

"Okay wait in the family room until everyone's in there." I say as i unlock the door, but not before checking the closet and bigger cabinets. I make sure Kyoya makes it to the room alive and decide to check in here.

"What is she doing?"

"Checking in here I guess."

No one else in here. I'm not sure why but the kitchen seems like the place to be, like there's a good hiding spot in the PANTRY! I open the door and there's Haruhi.

"To the family room young grasshopper." She smiled and went along in there, joining everyone else that I found.

"Three to go, maybe a place they would have to hide LOW!" I check under the table. I go into one of the rooms with no actual purpose but that had doors that led into them. I saw a flash behind me. It was orange. The twins! I follow their laughter up the stairs and back down the other side. The run through the kitchen going into the hallway with the family room and my bedroom. They run inside the bathroom, so naturally I run in there. But I guess I was mistaken because when I walked in there they ran out of my room which was next to it. I heard them snickering towards the no purpose room again. They're out in the open but the door was locked. I bang on the door a little, they point and laugh at me. I stuck my tongue out and made a throat cutting motion, and walked to the fireplace in that room. When I was younger I pretended that I was rock climbing and hid one of those gold key things that unlock doors. So I grab it. I bang on the door once again and jiggle the knob for a little show,

"ALOHIMORA" I yell and get the key in and swing the door open. Somehow I manage to shove it inside my pocket before they saw.

"H-How did you get in here we locked the door?"

"A crazed fangirl of many different fandoms never reveals her secrets to things that have NOTHING to do with fandoms. Besides a fangirl who can't do this at the least isn't worth her salt." HA another Black Butler quote, I grab their wrists and pull them into the family room.

"Now to find Prince Ali"

"It's Tamaki." They correct

"A reference you wouldn't understand. Haruhi I may need your help." They stare at me. I walk around my house with Haruhi in tow a little until I'm in a good spot where most of the rooms could probably hear me.

"All you have to do is just stand there and follow my lead."I whisper into her ear. She nod's.

"OH HARUHI SINCE IT'S SO WARM OUT YOU SHOULD WEAR THIS BIKINI, YOU'LL LOOK SO ADORABLE IN THIS!"

"BUT IT'S REALLY STRINGS AND NOTHING ELSE!"

_THUMP. _

I move my head towards the bathroom by the room we were in. I quietly move in there closing the door. I fling open the shower curtain and there's Tamaki sitting like a little dog waiting for a treat.

"Gotcha." And we walk back to the family room and start the next Potter movie. So far this is going pretty well for us, nothing really unsual besides 7 "fake" characters in my house playing hide and go seek and watching Harry Potter. That's not unusual right?

**TIME SKIPPING! **

We're up to the part where Harry and Dumbledore are being attacked by skeletons and Dumbledore uses magic to save them both. I know whats going to happen and start grabbing a pillow and hugging it. Yep this parts going to kill me inside again, and the tears start coming on. They burst out even more when everyone holds up their wands. I look around and see some tears being shed, except for the twins, Mori, and Kyoya. It ends and I turn on the lights and we calm down a little more then before and we go to the next movie now it's about 2:00ish and once again we need food.

"Who wants food?" Everyone's hands go up.

"We should have fish."

"CAKEY CAKEY CAKEY... yeah"

"We're fine with anything."

"I'm going with Hikaru and Kaoru on this."

"Whatever's closest is fine by me."

"CHINESE IT IS THEN! WHO WANTS WHAT?" I ask. After waiting and creating a feast of rice, egg rolls, different lo-mains, and other foods. We're all entirely stuffed and almost falling off the couch with those giant balloon stomachs.

"NEXT ONE NEXT ONE!" Honey chanted and everyone moaned in my imagination agreeing. And POP goes into the next one. So now we're about to start the Order of Phoenix when a strange noise comes buzzing and who appears none other then the White Lily Club. The host club gets into their position on my couch out of habit and they enter the room. (I can see through walls haha not really.) Their chorus of welcomes bounces everywhere.

"Welcome!" Tamaki goes up to them and talks about how he will protect them even if it costs his life. They did NOT seem pleased even if it meant his death. The wacky leader who doesn't understand the word no and only "girl power" starts speaking along these lines, I wasn't really paying attention.

"My my at the cost of your own life, how selfish. This is how you woe the maidens" Then she pulls Haruhi even closer to herself and begins her dramatic speech. Again this is all I heard I get bored with this club.

"We will equally fight side by side, and when one falls we both fall. And clutch each other until death comes." I just wanted to watch Order of the Phoenix but can I? No because of these annoying people who keep interrupting. And I walk over calmly.

"You think someone saving your life is selfish? I think having the expectation of someone harming themselves so that they can die with you during a battle is selfish. I don't know about you, but if we were in a zombie apocalypse I'm not going to pull a Romeo and Juliet because you were to stupid to watch out for zombies. So miss "I'm such a romantic" get out of your little "it's all about me" world shut up and either watch Harry Potter with no commentary/complaints or get out. Cause right now you're giving a headache and getting me mad. You should know one thing about me. I make Godzilla look like wet piece of paper when angered. "

"B-But maiden you rather have a group of no mannered crazed animals stay with you over a group of-"

"YEP THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING." Without another word they walk out.

"NOW MOVIE TIME!"


End file.
